Formation Emperor Luoso
Formation Emperor Luoso As one of the founders of the formation martial way, the Formation Emperor Luoso's method of gaining Dao was unique. Among the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors, the Lightning Emperor Qin Ming used his Heaven-defying resources to bear the weight of Heaven's will and master the laws of thunder and lightning, thereby becoming the first martial emperor of the Human Race. His method of gaining the Dao was the traditional method of the era of deities and demons. Instead, Luoso, whose martial talents were not as Heaven-defying as Qin Ming's, changed his destiny by using a formation techniques to gain the Dao. As the most prominent human wizard of all time, he was able to create something out of nothing, and single-handedly developed the way of formations to the fullest, himself becoming a pinnacle. Thereafter, myriad human geniuses of later generations took to the way of formations, but n.o.body could surpa.s.s him and bring it to the next level. During the later generations, those people who attained a sliver of what the Formation Emperor had attained could already be called a master. However, these formation masters placed emphasis on functional applications such as formations, defenses, formational killings, concealments, and transmissions. Generally speaking, if a formation master - even one who would normally be able to contend with Saints - was to encounter a surprise attack unprepared, even a Heaven Ascension realms pinnacle expert would be able to kill them. The technique Ye Qingyu employed was apparently not Luoso's formation technique, and was not limited to killing within a formation. The formation handprint technique was one of Luoso's secret arts. Legend had it that back then, while Luoso was fighting against his archenemy, he needed not to set up defensive or killing formations beforehand, and instead could activate an endless supply of formations just by casually drawing in the Void. With just a single thought, he could turn the world into an ocean of formations and blend his body into it, thereby becoming invincible. The library which Ye Qingyu obtained from Luoso's palace mostly contained Luoso's early experiences but also mentioned the line of thinking of the formation techniques. Although these were elementary methods, they suited Ye Qingyu perfectly, allowing him to comprehend, fathom, and make progress as a beginner. While in the palace, the million-year-old spirit had warned Ye Qingyu that Luoso's ma.n.u.scripts were not relevant to the present and thus should not be blindly learned. Nevertheless, this did not quash Ye Qingyu's curiosity. In reality, he had been secretly trying to comprehend those ma.n.u.scripts after obtaining them. Unfortunately, he had neither the time nor opportunity to display these techniques. However, having reverted to a plane of the FiendG.o.d Age here, it was the perfect time for him to unleash the shackles and display them to his heart's content. History Fighting within the canyon battlefield, is not the same as fighting in a normal battle. There are some preparations that must be done, especially for first year students who has never entered into such a battlefield before and doesn’t understand the situation. In a while there will be teachers specialising in the canyon battlefield, that will explain and teach the way of how to fight, the terrain within and so on. It was a history that told the story of the suffering of their race, but it was also a story of an inspiring and tragic hero, and how he became this hero. Legend had it, that the human race came from a placed called the Blue Water domain —-it was an extremely unnoticeable domain within the ten thousand domains. A very long time after the Blue Water domain was born, it was completely separated from the other domains. They had no natural enemies, and was on the top of the food chain, flouris.h.i.+ng for a long time. Afterwards, people unintentionally managed to break through to break through the edges of the Blue water domain and leave this domain. They found out that outside, there were even vaster and more mysterious domains, and came into contact with the FiendG.o.d race. In this contact, the human race came with friendly intentions but what received them was an apocalyptic extinction and the fate of being enslaved. As the Blue Water domain started to grow and open its fangs, it entered into the world of the thousand domains that were ruled by the law of the jungle. The human race that ruled over all in the Blue Water domain, suddenly faced a unprecedented disaster that could drive their entire race into extinction. The Blue Water domain became a purgatory h.e.l.l that alien races held gluttonous feasts in. And in the next few thousand years, the human race within the Blue Water domain, became one of the intelligent races that were sold as slaves. During this time, keeping human slaves became a type of fas.h.i.+on within the strong and n.o.ble races of other great domains. The human race were displaced from their homeland, their fate held in the hands of others. Suffering unimaginable torture and humiliation… The human race was nearly driven to extinction. This type of situation, only changed for the better along with the rise of a genius of the human race, called Luoso. Formation Emperor Luoso. This human genius that seemed to born from thin air, using incomparable talent and determination, combined the learnings of the human civilisation along with the martial path of the different races. He created the formation civilisation – a civilisation that could truly threaten the many different races. Luoso’s path of formation stunned everyone, even at the very beginning. Through his power alone, he slaughtered the invaders of the many different races in the Blue Water domain, regaining the Blue Water domain and shocking the other races. Afterwards, experts of the human race began to rise. Within the human slaves that had drifted to the other domains, there were many people with extreme talent. After thousands upon thousands years of pain and suffering, it seemed that even fate could bear this no longer. Within a hundred years, the human races flourished and gushed geniuses, with several Supreme existences being born… A variety of cultivation and battle techniques, gradually began to be created. Through the harsh suffering, the human race had finally found a cultivation path suitable for their bodies. Battle was a hotbed that nourished the martial path. The average battle power of the human race increased explosively. And it was rumoured in the age of the three Sovereigns and five Emperors, these eight Supreme existences that held up the Heavens, was born in this situation and became leaders of the human race. They battled with the alien races for over hundred of years, and finally in this cruel and cold domain, won the right to survive and reproduce. They managed to lay claim to their own s.p.a.ce, no longer being sold as slaves… Formation Emperor Luoso, was one of the three Sovereigns. After tens of thousands of years of suffering, the human race already had established a position within many of the different domains. Their living conditions were improved by countless times, with the freedom of their entire race. The legends regarding the three Sovereigns and the Five Emperors motivated generations and generations of human warriors, to defend the rights of their race. The Heaven Wasteland domain that Snow country was situated in, belonged to one of the many civilisations that followed in the path of the formation civilisation. So therefore the wors.h.i.+p of their martial ancestor, Formation Emperor Luoso, and being able to see the sculpture of the Formation emperor in the heart of the White Deer academy, was extremely normal.” Category:All Races Category:Martial Emperors